


Maps for the Getaway

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [19]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Post-Prison, Post-Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “You know,” Piper says, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand, “this is sort of like our honeymoon.”





	Maps for the Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Alex/Piper - honeymoon.
> 
>  **HUGE season five spoilers up to the finale**.

Even after they get out, they still don’t get _out_ much.

The world is suddenly a big, noisy place. Everyone is suspicious, everyone is out of line, and both Alex and Piper never realized how much the structure of prison life stuck in your bones even after you left.

“Is this what it was like when you were released the first time?” Piper stirs at her iced mocha with a chewed-up straw, eyes scanning the bustling coffee shop. She startles every time someone passes by the front window.

“Sort of,” Alex says. She curls her fingers around Piper’s, giving her an anchor. “I never really got this far.” If she’s going to go out, she’s the type to prefer bars and clubs over well-lit little venues with one exit.

“You know,” Piper says, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand, “this is sort of like our honeymoon.” She shakes the slushy remnants of her coffee. “Cool drinks, a table for two.”

Alex snorts. “Not exactly Bora Bora.”

“Well, if we have to stay within state lines, it’s good enough for me,” Piper says. She ducks in for a kiss, the murky Manhattan sunlight glinting off her wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Andrew McMahon and the Wilderness.


End file.
